The New Kid
by Shesu-San
Summary: Jeremie is still working on the anti-virus program for Aelita, until a new kid comes to the school, and seems to know about Lyoko, and X.A.N.A.! Chapter 3 is up! R&R!
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. Disclaimer: I do own Geo. (not the name, the personality! ;) )  
  
It's my first time here, go easy on me will ya? If you don't like it, don't read it. Constructive Criticism is good. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Kid  
  
It's a regular day in class. Jereme (as usual) is a few minutes late. Working on materializing Aelita all night.  
  
"Students. Students!"   
  
"I'd like you to meet our new student! Introduce your self." Ms. Hertz informed the students.   
  
"My name is Geo. I am from America." He had said it quite abruptly.  
  
"He looks a lot like Jeremie," Odd and Ulrick whispered. He was a short boy with rimmed glasses, and looked quite geek like.  
  
He sat down, and pulled out a strange looking device. What was really strange about it was that it had...the X.A.N.A. sign on it. The Lyoko gang had gasped.   
  
"OK, now back to class. a b c = the hypotenuse. A is..."

* * *

  
--After Class---   
The gang had gone somewhere secluded to see if X.A.N.A. had launched another attack.  
  
To their surprise, Geo had shown up.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" He said in a voice implying not caring.  
  
"Uh...Nothing! We will just be .. on our way now!" Jeremie said quickly.  
  
"Wait. What was that thing that you pulled out in class today?" Yumi said curiously.  
  
"It was a....I'll tell you all about it, later. "  
"But now, I have a lot to explain to you 4. About Lyoko."  
  
The Lyoko team had a surprised look on their face, as no one had told him anything, and they hadn't even talked about the factory.  
  
"How did you know about that?!" They all said quite synchronized.  
  
"Well, its a long story......"

* * *

A/N Yeah, I know, that was a short chapter. The next one will be longer. 


	2. The History of Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko. Really, a person owns Code: Lyoko and makes a fan fic on :P I still own Geo. Who rhymes with Neo. ::)  
  
A/N This one is going to be longer. Duh. :) R&R as usual.  
  
Wrin Bennett: I'm glad you like it! :) This one should bit a bit more detailed.  
  
Enjoy! And review!

* * *

Chapter 2: History of Lyoko  
  
"It all started with an idea. One person, Chibi Minamoto, wanted to have a video game with a computer that would think, and make things harder for more experienced players. But then..."  
  
Jeremie had cut him off. "A...VIDEO GAME!??"  
  
"Yes, a video game. God, don't be so surprised. " Geo had spoken quite rudely. However, he gave them all a bright smile.  
  
"Now, where was I." "He looked for more developers. It was going to be the greatest game ever....So great, they did not inform anyone about it, so the ideas would not get copied. But some computer hackers had been running scanners while the game server was on, and found this game. They left it alone, looking at all the code. In the mean time, the game was near completion. But the development team made one...fatal...mistake..."   
  
"And that is?" Yumi asked, curious.  
  
"They made it too smart. The computer hackers implanted a virus in it, causing it not to listen to the developers commands. X.A.N.A. soon learned how to create itself in real life. Causing all kinds of natural disasters."  
  
The gang had questions they wanted answered.  
  
"What about Aelita? What was her purpose in the game?" Jeremie said blushing.  
  
"She was there to help the players in need. "  
  
"Why did it call itself X.A.N.A? What does that stand for?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"I don't know. I think X.A.N.A. Stands for Xuper Annoying Nano Annoyer." Geo laughed.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Yumi asked intense curiosity.  
  
"I spied on the development team. I am sorry to admit I spied on you guys too." Geo said with a sigh.   
  
"You DID!??" the gang said, synchronized again.  
  
"Yes. Seems like you guys hang around so much you are all synchronized." Geo said giggling. "Then again--I'm sure some of you do a bit more." Geo said, staring at Yumi and Ulrich in a funny way, in fact, they both blushed very darkly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so!" Jeremie said, happy.  
  
"Now on to business. Jeremie, I have something that might be useful in your quest to materialize Aelita. "  
  
"What is it!?" Jeremie said anxiously.   
  
"Knowledge of X.A.N.A. script. After going though your files, I noticed you had to guess most of it from other files on X.A.N.A. No wonder it took you a year. If I can help you, we can be done in a few weeks. I have something else."  
  
Geo reached out for his bookbag, but was stopped by Ulrich.  
  
"How do you know you aren't one of X.A.N.A.'s lackeys?"  
  
"Well...I can show you what I can currently do to the super-computer, if you like."  
  
"Ok, but this better not be some sort of trick." Jeremie said, quite cautious after the many X.A.N.A fakes they've fought.

* * *

--Later, at the factory, around 6:30PM...---  
"Now, Odd, would you please enter one of the scanners. Jeremie, you can sit on the chair to ensure I don't type something wrong to hurt him on purpose. I'll be away from the computer."  
  
After Geo had said that, Jeremie did his regular transfer/scanner/virchualization speech.  
  
"Scanner Odd. Transfer Odd. Virualization."  
  
"Hey Odd, what are you doing here!" Aelita exclaimed.   
  
"Ooo, just checking to see what this Geo guy can do." Odd said in his usual funny voice.  
  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to show you something Odd will enjoy." Geo said in a strange tone of voice.  
  
Geo typed a few things on the keyboard, then Odd's card started to flash.

* * *

.:A/N:. So what is this Geo planning!? Is he evil or good? Am I going insane? Find out on Chapter 3. Coming to a store near you. :P 


	3. The Abilities

Disclaimer: Look at me I own Code: Lyoko! (runs from lawyers) I still own Geo!! (runs more)   
Wrin Bennett: Thank you! First reviewer :)   
aznBL0NDiE xD: Lazy little teenager! :P   
I wonder if I can keep it up....  
  
Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Abilities  
  
Odds card continued to flash as Geo typed another command.  
  
"Execute xana.Block()!"  
  
"What are you doing!??" Jeremie yelled at Geo, scared to death of what might happen to Odd.  
  
Ignoring what Jeremie said, Geo told Odd to fire at the block.  
  
"Roger that!" and so Odd fired at the Block, destroying it.  
  
"OK, now Odd, Fire all of your Laser Arrows off into the distance."  
  
"Hey, somethings wrong here. I'm not running out of Laser Arrows!" Odd said, surprised.  
  
"Now do you trust me?" Geo told them quietly.  
  
"Sure. Now...we'd better get back to school. Devirualize Odd." Ulrich told Geo.  
  
Geo did so.   
  
---The Next Day, in between classes...---  
  
"He's great! We're already done half the code!" Jeremie exclaimed.  
  
"So you'll be able to unplug Lyoko and save Aelita?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a few more weeks. Those advances can help in your final days in Lyoko. It's certain that he knows we are almost done with the anti-virus program. He's going to try to stop us. Probably with endless attacks." Jeremie explained.  
  
"Speaking of Geo...Here he is now!" Odd told the gang.  
  
"Anyone up for sushi?" Geo said smiling. "I brought chopsticks for everyone!"   
  
"Sure!" Odd said, always hungry. (he is!) Everyone laughed.  
  
And they ate and ate and ate....Then something horrible happened.  
  
"Hey, they didn't forecast thunder today!" Ulrich said.  
  
"Aelita, has any tower activated?" Jeremie asked though his new X.A.N.A. communicator, which was given to him by Geo.  
  
"Yeah there's one... in the forest region." Aelita informed Jeremie.  
  
"OK, help is on the way."   
  
"That thunderstorm is quite fierce. We need to get underground. Ulrich, Yumi, try to get everyone underground if they aren't already. Odd, you, Jeremie, and me will go to the factory."  
  
---At the Factory---  
  
"OK, I'll keep on working on the program. Jeremie do what you always do."  
  
"Scanner Odd. Transfer Odd. Virualization."  
  
"Odd! Over here!"  
  
"The tower is being guarded by 5 blocks, 1 mega-tank, and one crab."  
  
"Jeremie! Thats too many!"  
  
Geo stood up.  
  
"Not if I can help it. Odd, get ready to run. And fast."  
  
"Jeremie, can I please type something?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"OK, ready..."  
  
Geo typed two things on the screen, then told Odd....  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"Dude, are you out of your mind?" Odd screamed at Geo, surprised.  
  
"Just do it." Geo said, imitating a sneaker commercial.  
  
"You are going super-fast, and they are going slow motion. Get it?" Geo told Odd, still calm as ever.  
  
"OK, I get the idea!"  
  
Odd ran towards the blocks, and started to yell...  
  
"Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow!"   
  
In less than a millisecond, all the blocks were destroyed.   
  
"Man this is nice!" Odd said, having quite a lot of fun.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
---At the school---  
  
"OK, we've gone though all the buildings. Let's go." Yumi told Ulrich.  
  
Ulrich and Yumi ran towards the factory, in a hurry since the lighting strikes were getting fierce.  
  
---At the Factory---  
  
"OK, Odd, can you take out the Crab?"  
  
"No, I can't, the slow-motion is wearing off!"  
  
"I can't do anything about it. If I attached slow-motion again, your program might overload. Sorry."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Odd ran towards the mega-tank with the last seconds of hyper-speed/slow-motion he had...  
  
"LLL-aser Arrow!!" Just as he killed the mega-tank, the crab shot him until he was Devirualized.  
  
"Yumi, Ulrich, go to the scanners quick! Aelita is in trouble!" Geo said to them quickly.  
  
"OK, Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Virualization."  
  
When they got there, 3 more crabs showed up.  
  
Yumi jumped and fired her fan towards the first crab, destroying it. Ulrich threw he's sword at one, destroying the 3 like dominoes.  
  
"Aelita, hurry!! X.A.N.A. seems to be starting a laser to shoot the the shelter where the kids are!!" Geo told Aelita.  
  
Aelita panted her way there.   
  
Aelita....X.A.N.A fires the laser.... Code: Lyoko......  
  
They had stopped time in the nick of time. (:P) The laser had stopped dead in its tracks.....  
  
Geo typed in some things, then said...  
  
"Return to the past, now."  
  
.:A/N:. So how was that! :P Review now! Constructive Critism is good here. Flames will be used to make smores. 


End file.
